steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Orange Zircon (Intelleblue)
Orange Zircon is the perma-fusion of Yellow Peridot and a Ruby (Nicknamed, "Softie", much to her chagrin.) He is a bounty hunter and insurance salesman, working for Tiameden Insurance company under the alias, "John Doe". ((He is the first gemsona of Intelleblue, and the first member of the Blueverse)) Appearance As Zircon As Zircon, he wears an orange uniform, a black bandoleer, a belt, and steel toed boots. His eyes appear orange, but may turn yellow when curious, or red when passionate. His hair covers his gems. As John Doe. As John Doe, Zircon retains his orange hair, skin, and eyes, but wears a brown work jacket and jeans over his uniform, belt, and bandoleer, with a back pack for storing his wrist gauntlets, which cannot be summoned or de-summoned. Personality During a first encounter, one may find Zircon is cold and distant, but to his friends, he's kind and outgoing. He's forgiving with his enemies, even going as far to say he'd allow The Diamond Authority (He dropped "Great" a long time ago) to stay in power, if given the chance, History Fusion Zircon was formed from a Ruby and a Yellow Peridot, both of whom were sentenced to being broken after witnessing the cruelty of Homeworld first hand; Yellow Peridot for renouncing Homeworld, and Ruby for refusing to shatter her when ordered. The pair had hidden in an unknown location. When they fused, the resulting fusion was placed in a dreamlike state where he saw the beauty of life, a process he would later call, "Watching life unfold around him." Determined to see more of the beauty of life, he stole a roaming and landed on Earth, where he destroyed the ship to cover his tracks. Adventures on Earth Zircon had a ten year friendship with a human named Chloe Mante. The friendship eventually turned to romance, but was cut short due to Mante's death, which made Zircon depressed. Human Disguise Several decades after Mante's death, Zircon created a disguise to help him blend into the background of Beach City. Using clothes bought second hand, he made a way to hide in a time of crisis, as John Doe. He was offered a job at the Tiameden Insurance Company, which he accepted. Deal with "R.F." A short time after joining the Tiameden Insurance Company, Zircon was contacted by a mysterious benefactor who only went by the initials R.F., who offered him several sums of money in exchange for information about the Crystal Gems and Gems in general. After Ronaldo Fryman began talking about the plan to hollow out the Earth and The Great Diamond Authority, Zircon confronted Ronaldo in the disguise of John Doe. It was revealed that R.F. was not, in fact, Fryman, leaving Zircon to wonder who R.F. really was. Abilities Being a fusion, Zircon has a mixture of his Peridot's powers and his Ruby's powers. Pyrokenisis Zircon can control fire, though he does this for, "dramatic effects," such as fire-eating/breathing. Mind-Reading Through the use of his hands touching a being's forehead, Zircon view a Gem or human's immediate thoughts, and their memories if they give consent. Skillset Martial Arts Zircon has a knowledge of human martial arts, but this is more likely learned, rather than an innate ability. Technology Zircon has a knowledge of human and alien technology. Weaponry Arm Cannon Zircon's arm cannon can fire "lasers", special ropes, nets, and even be used as a vacuum. Plasma Knife Zircon occasionally uses a knife charged with a liquid energy source. It is unknown if it's technology from Homeworld or another source. Cutlass Zircon also wields a cutlass made with an unknown material. The cutlass can be collapsed into the hilt for easy storage on his bandoleer or belt. Notes *Picture created by 1-800-AMEDOT-TRASH *An Anon account roleplaying as Orange Zircon can be found on Wattpad. The username is Merc_With_A_Gem.